


My Angel - Lacqueluster

by CinntaxError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, My First Podfic, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: A podfic I've voiced. The author is Lacqueluster, who kindly let me read their fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/gifts).
  * Inspired by [My Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977960) by [lacqueluster (GG_and_MM)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_and_MM/pseuds/lacqueluster). 



A lovely piece that lacqueluster allowed me to voice for her! This is my first podfic, and there are some minor blunders. Any tips welcome! Please don't forget to go and read the story as well, and to feed our praise kinks! <3


End file.
